


Приличные люди

by fandom_SnarryPower_2018



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 18:46:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SnarryPower_2018/pseuds/fandom_SnarryPower_2018
Summary: Автор вдохновлялся заявкой с "Время снарри": 21. ГП/СС. R — NC-17. Вернувшийся из длительной командировки Поттер нарушает неписанные правила их совместной жизни со Снейпом и случается секс днем на кухонном столе.





	Приличные люди

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: римминг и еще немного авторских кинков, нецензурная лексика
> 
> Примечание: аврор Поттер брутален

Северус Снейп был человеком строгих правил и несокрушимых принципов. Зелье от фурункулов мешают трижды по часовой и один раз против, утром положено пить кофе, яйца варятся ровно восемь минут — а сексом приличные люди занимаются ночью в спальне.   
  
Гарри не возражал. В спальне с Северусом было охуенно — мягко говоря. Но сегодня ему нужно было совсем другое, и он собирался это получить. Потому что вместо предполагаемых нескольких дней они проторчали в проклятой дыре три недели, разыскивая мерзавца, испытывающего на магглах незаконные зелья. Потому что мерзавец оказался мальчишкой, хрупким и голубоглазым, лет на пять моложе самого Гарри. Потому что мальчишка сопротивлялся, как бешеный кот, отправив двоих из группы прямиком в Мунго, так что пришлось применить кое-какие заклинания, которых Гарри обычно избегал. Потому что ночь и часть утра он потратил на писанину и заебался по полной.   
  
Потому что он соскучился до темных пятен перед глазами и дрожи в пальцах. Аппарировать домой было нельзя, а Патронусы... разве нескольких слов достаточно?  
  
Северус пил на кухне кофе, листал небрежно газету, что-то помечая на полях. Пахло вкусным и очень домашним. Северус тоже был домашним — насколько это вообще могло к нему применяться, конечно.   
  
— В душ, Поттер, — сказал он, не отрываясь от газеты и постукивая по столу карандашом. — И обедать.  
  
— Не хочу обедать. — Гарри скинул мантию, подошел ближе и обнял его, отводя волосы в сторону и утыкаясь носом в шею. — А в душ я сходил на работе. Северус...   
  
— М-м-м? — Северус перевернул страницу. Гарри провел губами вниз, отодвинул ворот рубахи, поцеловал плечо, прихватывая кожу. — Что?  
  
— Я соскучился... Очень. Очень-очень-очень. Просто зверски соскучился.  
  
— Тебя не было всего три недели, Поттер.   
  
Северус слегка наклонил голову, то ли разрешая, то ли пытаясь уклониться. Гарри решил, что второе, и, запустив руки под рубашку, прижался губами к выступающей ключице.  
  
— Целых три недели... И это были очень хуевые недели.  
  
— Не выражайся.  
  
— Не буду. Северус... Мне нужно. Прямо сейчас.  
  
— Очень нужно?   
  
Голос оставался спокойным, но под губами забилась жилка, а пальцы чуть сильнее сжали карандаш. Гарри глубоко втянул знакомый до последней нотки запах и лизнул шею.  
  
— Очень. Это были три по-настоящему хуевые недели, ты себе не представляешь... Трахни меня, пожалуйста. Мне нужно, чтобы ты вытрахал из меня все — на этом самом столе.  
  
Северус не любил быть сверху, Гарри знал. Но сейчас хотелось отдаться, стряхнуть с себя все, снять вместе с одеждой и передать управление собой и собственной жизнью Северусу. Пусть делает, что хочет.  
  
— Пожалуйста, Северус.  
  
Северус вывернулся из его рук, выпрямился и смерил его задумчивым взглядом — с головы до ног и обратно. Гарри закусил губу и переступил с ноги на ногу.  
  
— Раздевайся, Поттер.  
  
Повторять дважды не пришлось. Гарри моментально стащил с себя одежду и встал перед Северусом, который раздеваться не спешил, и это заводило еще больше. Прикасаться не спешил тоже, просто смотрел, но от этого взгляда кожа покрывалась мурашками, а член уверенно поднимался.  
  
— Хорошо. Повернись спиной.   
  
Гарри послушался. Северус легко надавил сзади, побуждая лечь грудью на стол, прямо на газету, что-то неразборчиво прошептал, и глаза закрыла плотная повязка.   
  
— Северус?  
  
На спину опустились теплые пальцы, пробежались по позвоночнику, царапнули бока. Легкие, почти невесомые касания обжигали, темнота делала все еще ярче. Северус гладил спину, то нажимая, то стискивая кожу в горсть, то нежно скользя ладонями.   
  
— Вытяни руки. — Гарри подчинился, и запястья оказались прикованы к столу. Блядь! Кажется, он сказал это вслух, потому что ягодицу опалил резкий шлепок.   
  
— Я просил не выражаться, аврор Поттер. Так что я должен сделать?  
  
— Трахнуть... меня.  
  
К месту шлепка прижались губы. Северус целовал и мял его ягодицы, одновременно нежно и жестко, с силой разводя и снова соединяя, сжимая и тиская, целуя, прикусывая и вылизывая.   
  
— Блядь, Северус!  
  
Снова шлепок, и снова губы. Гарри стонал уже в голос и вертел задницей, подставляясь под жадные поцелуи. Северус никогда раньше не делал так — какого черта он никогда так не делал? Хотелось большего, чтобы он не останавливался, чтобы наконец-то... То ли услышав его мысли, то ли увидев картинку в его воспаленном сознании, Северус развел в стороны его ягодицы и лизнул. Подавившись воздухом, Гарри невольно дернулся вперед, но Северус придержал его за бедра.  
  
— Будешь дергаться — зафиксирую ноги.  
  
Гарри хватило только на невнятный стон. Оказалось, языком в заднице можно вытворять такое... Засовывать его глубоко внутрь, широко лизать вокруг, всасывать кожу со странным звуком, от которого екает под ложечкой. Еще оказалось, что с завязанными глазами и прикованными к столу руками все воспринимается настолько остро, что ты даже стонать толком не можешь, задыхаясь и рвано сопя.  
  
К языку присоединились пальцы. Они пролезли внутрь и разошлись в стороны, раскрывая еще больше. Язык скользнул между ними, прошел вокруг, снова скользнул. Северус задвигал пальцами, насаживая на них Гарри — но было мало, мало, все равно мало!  
  
— Северус...  
  
Северус понял. Обостренный слух уловил треск расстегиваемой молнии. Скользкая головка члена прошлась по ягодицам, рисуя неровные спирали. Гарри хотелось кричать, умоляя: возьми меня, трахни меня, выеби меня уже, я не могу больше... Но он молчал, потому что так было еще лучше. Ничего не решать, ни за что не отвечать, ждать, сходя с ума от возбуждения. С Северуса сталось бы, конечно, поиздеваться над ним еще, но не сегодня. Гарри громко застонал, когда твердый, горячий, мокрый член медленно проник внутрь, распирая задницу. Было больно — именно этого он хотел.   
  
— Давай, Северус... — еле слышно прошептал он, и Северус, чуть помедлив, задвигался, сильно и размеренно, не щадя его, будто откуда-то знал, что сейчас надо вот так. А может, и правда знал? Чувствовал? Гарри мог только стонать и подмахивать, распластавшись на столе и скользя грудью по газете от каждого толчка. Стол скрипел и стукался о стену. Пальцы Снейпа вцепились в ягодицы, он хрипло дышал, а Гарри казалось, что он сейчас распадется на кусочки — нет, на атомы, и каждому атому будет так хорошо, что просто заебись. В темноте плыли разноцветные круги, напряжение последних недель уходило, растворялось, вытесненное наползающим оргазмом. Гарри кончил первым и задрожал, почувствовав, как Северус размазывает по его ягодицам собственную сперму. Было пусто и хорошо.   
  
— Приличные люди, — хрипло сказали сзади, — занимаются этим ночью в постели. Фините Инкантатем.   
  
— Как скажешь, — покладисто кивнул Гарри, поднимаясь и растирая запястья. — Но раз уж мы сегодня неприличные, давай вместе в душ, а?

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. fandom SnarryPower 2018 - "Приличные люди"


End file.
